character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Will Anthonio Zeppeli (Canon)/Unbacked0
Summary Will Anthonio Zeppeli is the mentor figure for Jonathan Joestar, he is the one who gave him the ability to use Hamon. He is one of Tonpetty's students who trained under him after his father put on the Stone Mask while he was on a boat. Will died by Tarkus which Will saw in a prophecy, however, before he died Will gave his Hamon to Jonathan in order to power him up enough to beat Dio. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C ''' '''Name: Will Anthonio Zeppeli (Nicknamed Baron Zeppeli) Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 1: Phantom Blood Gender: Male Age: 50 Classification: Hamon Warrior, Vampire Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification, Pain Suppression, Body Control, Martial Arts, Durability Negation with Hamon (Hamon can attack a person's insides and affect the organs or brain), Life Manipulation (Excess Hamon can cause a dead tree to come back to life), Water Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Mind Control, Attack Reflection, Forcefield Creation (Hamon can be used to create a thin shield around the user to protect them against attacks from attack with it being especially useful against metal weapons and liquid projectiles), Biological Manipulation, Purification (Purified Bruford from Dio's possession), Healing, Regeneration (Low-Mid, Has healed a broken neck and broken bones), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Forced deadly poison out of his body), Regeneration Negation against opponents weak to sunlight Attack Potency: Large Town Level (Was considered a threat by Dio, His power was the reason the Jonathan could defeat Dio) Speed: Supersonic with'' ''Hypersonic+ reactions (Can react to his Space Ripper Stingy Eye which is described as a high-pressure water cutter) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human Striking Strength: Large Town Level Durability: Large Town Level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: Wine Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: He can only use Hamon when he is able to control his breathing as such his lungs and throat are sever weak points, Hamon quickly dissipates when it is applied to none living things, however, it does travel through metal and liquids quite well Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hamon: Hamon is an ancient martial arts technique that draws life energy from the users breathing. The life energy is similar in nature to sunlight and as such can be used to destroy those who are weak to it like vampires and pillar men. ** Healing: '''Hamon can naturally heal its user and be used to heal others. It has shown to effortlessly heal small wounds and even broken bones. ** '''Zoom Punch: '''Using Hamon to nullify the pain in his arm. Will proceeds to dislocate it to extend his punch before healing it back into place. ** '''Hamon Cutter: Will uses liquid and spits it out of his mouth which he uses Hamon on to turn them into buzzsaws. ** Sendo Wave Kick: Will is able to send a vast amount of Hamon into his opponent by kneeing his enemy's face. ** Life Magnetism Overdrive: Will uses Hamon to sense nearby life forms or to gather a large number of living things like leaves together. ** Sunlight Yellow Overdrive: Will's strongest attack. He attacks with the full might of his Hamon by releasing a large amount of Hamon through a single punch. ** Ultimate Deep Pass Overdrive: Will gives all of his Hamon to the person who he is in direct contact with. Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 7